


Crazy in love

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: An episode after drinkingSage took the lead





	Crazy in love

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's,  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Crazy in love 

结束了在教皇厅举行的盛大热闹的宴席，撒加和加隆两个人一边低声说笑着一边慢慢的走回双子宫。  
今天晚上的晚宴是为了送别前教皇史昂和天秤座老前辈童虎回故乡过新年，来自中国的童虎和史昂很在意每年的中国新年，每年他们俩都会回到自己的故乡去度过，只是今年稍微特殊了一点，西方的情人节和中国的新年日子挨在了一起。  
所以啊，你说他们俩是会分别过节呢还是会两个人跑到一个地方藏起来寻欢作乐？一到私下两人的时候，加隆说话就开始毫无遮拦。  
撒加闷着不出声却笑弯了腰，他看着走在身边的加隆摇了摇头，继续向前走。  
说话嘛，加隆快步追上去，看着四下无人握住了撒加的手.  
我觉得对于有瞬移能力的史昂大人，这些都不是问题吧？撒加抽出手来在加隆的额头轻轻弹了一下，你说的这么肆无忌惮，当心被他们听见，我可救不了你。  
加隆揉着自己鼻尖眨眨眼：明天可是情人节，你要是不想自己一个人过节，说什么也得救我一把吧？  
不好说哟，撒加笑眯眯的加快了脚下的速度。  
喂！加隆愣了一下，教皇大人，你什么时候变得这么清心寡欲了？  
撒加的唇边掠过一丝狡黠的笑意：我啊……从来也没有清心寡欲过。  
用着彼此心知肚明的速度回到双子宫，两个人关上门就迫不及待的拥吻在一起，刚才撒加说的那句话撩的加隆心里痒痒的，看上去优雅高贵禁欲气质十足的撒加，只有面对他的时候才会展露出令人眩晕的情色诱惑，那大胆又赤裸直白的需求和渴望，让两个人如同饮鸩止渴，无法停止。  
沿着那美好的唇线和柔软丰润的嘴唇，加隆深深浅浅的吻着，他的舌尖在外面勾勒过一圈之后急切的探入对方的口腔里，有酒香残留，还有撒加自身总是散发着的清新好闻的味道，加隆的手顺着撒加的后背抚摸到腰间，唇齿相依间，他喃喃的问：从来也没有清心寡欲过的你……今天晚上打算要多少？  
撒加松开勾着加隆脖颈的手，向后稍微退了一下，两个人之间留出近的可以随时接吻的距离，他突然捏住了加隆的下巴，轻轻向上一抬，刚才热吻中略带迷离的眼神变的深邃，他轻轻的笑，这笑让加隆心里没底，每次撒加笑的时候加隆总觉得很可能又要稀里糊涂的被撒摆一道。  
要多少呢？撒加眼神闪烁，他抚摸着加隆好看的脸部轮廓，要全部的你，从内……到外……  
我那里不都是你的？加隆不明所以的讪笑。  
还有一个地方，撒加话语间，另一只手已经伸进了贴身衣物，顺着腰间抚摸着腰窝，然后一路滑下，加隆颤抖了一下，那里是他最敏感的地方。  
还没听懂么我的傻瓜弟弟，一边在加隆的后腰画着圆圈挑逗着，一边贴上加隆的嘴唇，若即若离的落下湿润的吻，今天晚上我要要你，从内到外。  
热血直往心上涌，加隆瞬间口干舌燥，莫名其妙的一阵腿软。  
怎么了，撒加把脸埋入加隆的脖颈处，轻啜着那里敏感的皮肤，我说我想要你让你这么吃惊么。  
加隆的耳朵都红了，他努力调整着自己的呼吸，好不容易才能开口说话。  
才没吃惊，一般都是让我来的……怎么今天晚上……  
哪有那么多为什么，轻轻的咬了一口加隆红到发热的耳垂，撒加直视着加隆，那对深邃幽蓝的眼睛里写满了温柔和欲望，还是说你不相信我的技术和……能力？  
那只一直在衣服里摸索的手滑向更深的谷底，加隆能做的只有最后嘴硬的回一句：  
谁敢质疑教皇大人的能力……

纯白色的埃及棉床单，犹如皮肤一样柔软细腻，带来无比舒适的触感，只是略带凉意的床单并没有此刻压在身上那个人的皮肤那般灼热，带着草本沐浴露的清香，温柔安心的气味，还有那徘徊在耳边的气息，低声的诉说着世界上最甜蜜的情话，比任何一种美酒都让人沉醉。  
加隆把自己的脸埋入床单里，他不想承认不过短短几分钟，撒加的吻和爱抚已经让他浑身发软，这太丢人了，刚刚沐浴过之后，他几乎是有点心慌的先一步逃出浴室，他想有几分钟时间来调整一下心绪，两个人已经亲热过很多很多次了，但是今天晚上是他第一次作为承受的哪一方，他不知道平时撒加接纳他时是何种心境，他只知道现在自己犹如偷吃糖果的小孩，紧张又兴奋。  
撒加并没有给他太多时间去胡思乱想，一反平时在浴室里耽误很久的习惯，腰间围着一条浴巾就出来了，大大方方的展露着精悍优美犹如艺术品的身体，他的皮肤上还带着点点水珠，径直走到坐在床边正发愣的加隆面前，揉揉弟弟的头发，想什么呢？  
随后他蹲下身体，略带仰视的看着加隆，戏弄的说：还是说，你在紧张？  
我紧张个鬼哦，加隆强撑，然而看着撒加站起身来扔掉身上的浴巾后他在也撑不住了，一股热流涌过小腹，面前的这个身体实在太完美，太诱惑了……过往无数次欢爱的记忆涌上来，加隆伸手搂住撒加的腰两个人倒在了床上。  
熟悉的体重压了过来，铺天盖地的都是撒加的气息，还有他热烈的吻，深入口腔内每一处肆意舔弄，交换彼此的唾液，强势又深情，撒加的一只手撑着自己的身体另一只手伸进加隆的头发里固定住加隆的头，是的，他从一开始就完全掌握了主动权。  
一吻终结，撒加转而含住加隆左边的耳朵，舌尖探入耳道，在耳廓里滑动，那伸入头发里的手也抽了出来，抚摸着加隆右边耳后的区域，左右两边同时带来的刺激如同贯通的电流流过身体，加隆从喉咙里呜咽了一声，犹如溺水的人，努力挣扎着在撒加的耳边说：教皇大人……果然能力非凡……  
这种时候还顾得上嘴硬嘛……你都这么兴奋了……撒加笑着，像逗弄小动物一样逗弄着身下的加隆，他一只腿挤进加隆的两腿间摩擦着哪敏感的区域，紧抱住身下扭动的身体，他的手在加隆身体上游弋着，毫无章法，不可预测，这种不确定的感觉让加隆身体中的那股电流随着撒加的手四处乱串，一会跑到柔韧结实的腰部，一会又在胸前乳头处画着圆圈，在过一会又挤进了和后背和床单之间，按摩着脊椎尾部那里的凹陷，加隆昏头转向，脑子里晕沉沉的在想，平时自己有这样可恶又让人渴望的爱抚过撒加吗？  
不不不，加隆自问自答，我绝对没这么恶劣，没这么会撩拨人，他想要的时候我就会给他，而不是像现在这样像一只被困住的猫一样任人逗弄。  
一直在舔着加隆小腹的撒加探头在加隆胸前咬了一口，微微的疼痛让欲望更如火上浇油，加隆努力挣扎了一下抱住撒加，脸颊磨蹭着撒加的肩头：可以了吧？  
他的声音很低很小声，主动开口求欢这件事无论怎样都是有些羞耻的，尤其是今天……要接纳撒加那结实强悍的身体，他的双腿之间已经感觉到那火热坚硬的存在，这种期待交织着紧张的心情，他相信撒加一定会做到很好，哥哥无论任何时候都是最可靠的存在。  
我最爱的哥哥，撒加，每次想到这里，心头就会涌起无尽的甜蜜。  
这种心情让他觉得自己身体里空荡荡的，想要被进入被占有，想要如数奉献自己的全部给最爱的人。  
当然可以，撒加此刻写满情欲和热恋的脸犹如堕落的天使却依然散发着华美的光芒，这世界上怎么会有这么美好的存在，而这个人正深深的爱着自己，加隆屈起双腿，夹住了撒加的腰，两个人的下身顶在一起互相摩擦，火热的呼吸和亲吻融合在一起，撒加身上的皮肤好顺滑啊，他的每一块肌肉线条都会随着身体的动作而变化，他的皮肤散发着热力，此时的他如此温柔，又如此强大，可以包容一切，又可以占有一切。  
撒加搂住加隆腰的手臂箍的越发的紧，你想要什么姿势，他一边急促的呼吸着一边问加隆，还是说你想让我替你做决定？  
让我最爽的，加隆觉得自己快要爆炸了，他无法思考这个难解的问题。  
不知道撒加向手上倒了多少润滑液，那滑腻冰凉的液体在身体上涂抹开来的时候加隆打了个哆嗦，心跳瞬间狂飙，因为熟悉欢爱过程的潜意识已经告诉了他下面会发生什么，随着润滑液瓶子被扔到地上的声音和安全套的袋子被撕开的声音，这情色味道浓郁的声音让加隆觉得自己已经要在床上跪不住了，膝盖，大腿，撑着床的双臂全都软了下来，整个人都要融化了。  
撒加……快点……我要……  
其实他想说的是，我要坚持不住了，然而颤抖的嘴唇没来得及说完就被热吻堵住，那只有孪生兄弟才会有的心灵感应让他的脑海里听见撒加的私语：我知道你想要，我也想要。  
被进入的一瞬间，加隆觉得他的整个世界都在电闪雷鸣，天翻地覆，他无法呼吸，睁大了眼睛，浑身剧烈的颤抖起来，情感和身体的双重结合让他已经被撩拨到极点的情欲再也无力承担下去，他爆发出野兽一样的低吼，若不是撒加的手紧紧握住他涨到极点的欲望，他几乎瞬间就高潮了。  
撒加一口咬住加隆的肩膀，用疼痛和稍微加力的手劲提醒加隆，不要太早就释放，我们才刚开始。  
意识的些微清醒和身体快感的失控让加隆的身体颤抖着，他呜咽着，双手死死的抓住床单，快感简直要从皮肤的毛孔里迸射出来，撒加慢慢深入他身体的感觉太鲜明了，缓慢而爱怜的，滑过每一处，一点点占据他的所有世界。  
这个过程无限短暂又无限漫长，他还能进入多深？加隆不知道，他听见撒加在他耳边柔情蜜语：我爱你，我爱你，我为什么会这么爱你  
我也不知道，我们为什么会这么爱彼此啊……撒加……  
极力的控制着自己，撒加深呼吸让自己可以分出足够的理智来继续，他扶住加隆的腰，确认自己已经进到深处后，缓缓的后撤，被润滑剂润滑过的紧紧包裹住自己的身体黏膜摩擦着，发出细密粘稠的声音，加隆含含糊糊的呻吟着，腰部下陷了一下，这一动作带来的身体内部角度的变动让撒加觉得自己被包裹的更紧了，他再度深呼吸一次，握住加隆身体前部，深深吮吸着加隆已经渗出一层汗的后背肌肤，然后放纵自己再度猛地进入到最深处。  
两个人同时发出了近乎低吼的呻吟，然而这依然只是开始，又是一次缓慢的后撤，在快要离开身体的时候猛然的进入，周而复始的循环过程，一次，两次，三次，快感如同被禁锢的洪水，在越发脆弱的大坝后泛滥，在这沉默而猛烈的欲望积累中，他们的额头都冒出了汗珠，加隆狂乱的摇着头，他已经说不出话来只能仰起头挣扎着呼吸，撒加的吻狂乱的落在他的身体上，脖子上，肩膀上，无法释放的快感逼出了眼泪，加隆几乎是哽咽着哀求撒加，在多给他一些，在进入的更深一点。  
他无力支撑自己的身体，整个人都趴在了床单上，让自己融化在他们的爱里，就像撒加说的，他交出了自己，从内到外。  
终于决定不再克制，撒加搂紧了加隆的腰开始更加猛烈的撞击，他们已经说尽了这个世界上可能有的最甜蜜的情话，此时他们需要的是最狂野的情欲，屋子里只剩下肉体撞击时发出的声音和低泣般的呻吟。  
其实不过几分钟，但是因为快感太过鲜明，被强迫压制的无法释放的欲望太过强烈，加隆却觉得几乎是如同几个世纪般漫长，每一秒钟他都徘徊在失去理智和意识的边缘，他不知道自己在胡乱的呻吟着什么，也不知道撒加在他耳边说了些什么，只知道最后几次近乎疯狂的撞击后撒加在他身体里剧烈颤动的身体和终于松开的紧握住自己身体的手。  
之前积累下的所有欲望和快感在一秒钟内如数释放出来，加隆彻底失去了意识，他觉得自己的身体已经游离成无数点点星光，漂浮在宇宙里。  
浑身是汗的两个人一起跌落在床褥之间，后面发生了什么，加隆完全不知道了。  
再度醒来的时候，已经是第二天的上午过半，被柔软被褥和性爱之后特有的疲惫轻松感包围着的加隆睁开眼睛发现身边的撒加不在了。  
撒加？  
卧室的门开了，穿着睡衣却领口大敞的撒加出现在门口，他斜依着门框，俊美的脸上带着天使般美好的笑容，还有热恋中的人才会有的承载着浓情蜜意的眼神。  
你醒了？睡得好吗？  
咳咳，还好啦……想起昨天晚上的事情，加隆略微有点脸红，低头咳嗽了一下。  
你怎么起来的这么早。  
我想你醒来之后应该会觉得饿，所以先起来准备了一下早餐。  
能吃到教皇大人准备的早餐，这种殊荣应该只有我独享呢，加隆揉了揉鼻子。  
当然，撒加坐在床边，微笑着把牛奶递给加隆，自己也端起属于自己的那一杯，两个人轻轻一碰杯。  
Happy Valentine’s day !  
Happy Valentine’s day !


End file.
